Morgiana Kurokami
Morgiana Kurokami '(ミラ蜉蝣, ''Shining Sea of the Black God) is a member of Team Sunrise alongside Haruki Satonaka, Sakura Yakumo and Yuuma Amaterasu. She was a former assassin employed by the Collective Vices or more specifically, Inai Satonaka as the two formed a bond due to their respective zanpakuto possessing similar abilities. During her tenure, Morgiana also worked as a mercenary, working jobs for the various other factions as well. While the events of the Soul Society arc are going on, Morgiana comes with Inai to Soul Society and decided to defect to joining the invading forces of the Rookie Collective because they simply piqued her interest. Appearance Morgiana has dark black hair, although it has a grey hue as well. Morgiana also has lightly tanned skin as well as stone-colored eyes. She usually wears a modified version of the Hama Weapons Academy uniform, although she has had several changes done to it so that it now resembles a fuko sailor's attire, as it has a matching black blouse with a black skirt. It should also be noted that Morgiana wears long black stockings that fit to her body, much like the rest of her clothing; which is something that has caught Haruki Satonaka's eye as he adores her petite frame. Morgiana can also be seen wearing leather bracers that start from the back of her hands and work their way up to her elbows. These bracers match the leather armor that she wears at her sides and the holster she wears in order to wield her zanpakuto at her side. Morgiana's attire is considered by many to be a blend of both western and eastern cultures, a fact that she enjoys considerably, given her love of both lands. Personality Morgiana is a clear-headed and brilliant genius technician that most of the Hama Alliance meets during their journey to train with several high-class fighters after leaving Soul Society. She is often cold and calculating, always being curious and usually considering any opponent that she faces as one her play things. However, when she is with her friends Morgiana tries to raise the spirits of others, making her the mood maker of the group. Growing up in Kohai Tochi, Morgiana can be said to lack most emotions and continuously has problems reading the atmosphere in situations and just speaks out what comes to mind, sometimes making others surprised at her actions. It is her completely unique personality that caused Haruki Satonaka to become drawn to her romantically after being dumped by his former girlfriend Akane Kiyomizu, however, she doesn't even remotely notice his affection because she has blocked off getting emotionally attached to anything at all in her life. As a former assassin, Morgiana despises when her friends wish to leave an opponent alive given the fact that she is accustomed to killing anyone who gets in her way without as much as a second thought. She typically strikes at an opponent at any given opportunity not wanting to wait for an opponent to kill her first instead. History Synopsis Training With The Masters Arc *Future Glory Powers and Abilities '''High Spiritual Energy: In order to be accepted into the training program of The Masters, Morgiana had have more than abundant spiritual energy, something that surprised many members of the Hama Alliance upon demonstration. Morgiana's spiritual energy is exuded as a wispy red aura from all around her body that causes a slight quake in the immediate area and can sometimes be shown as a demonic visage that appears behind her. The power from her releasing it is enough to bring a slight cringe to Azami Satonaka as she felt as though she was being "crushed" by the sheer volume of being in Morgiana's Spiritual Energy range. Outstanding Durability: Morgiana's most incredible strength rests in her durability, since she is able to endure attacks that would normally kill an ordinary shinigami; as shown whens he took a beating from a Captain-level warrior and was even able to stand up against her one more time right after she threatened to kill the rest of Team Sunrise. Due to experiments performed on her, most injuries simply stun her briefly, however removing her head or crushing her heart seems to be the only ways to kill her. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Being brought up as an assassin in the same development center as Sakura Yakumo, it should be no surprise that Morgiana's skill in swordplay is leagues above that of the standard shinigami. She is capable of bifuricating several full grown men in a matter of seconds when a single slash of her blade. She relishes the thrill of battle and often will allow opponents to get close to her in order to defeat them in a swifter manner. Her speed with the sword is not to be doubted as she is more than capable of striking several times and even slashing so fast that the opponent may not even realize that they had been cut. : Enhanced Strength: Even for normal shinigami parameters, it has been noted that Morgiana possesses an incredible amount of strength, which she easily displays during her battles. According to Cecily, even though Morgiana does not have a particularly large build, she uses her Centre of Gravity, turning force, and timing of her hits to work in a synergy that makes all of her attacks stronger. : Enhanced Agility: It has been noted that one of Morgiana's most incredible attributes is her speed, shown as she instantly disappeared whens he went to aid Sakura right after she yelled for help. Mostly when fighting, Morgiana uses her speed to dodge all of the opponent's attacks while hitting the target back at the same time. Alongside her speed, her agility and reflexes have increased during the progression of her training; to the point she was able to dodge one of Soren's attacks and counter-attack at the same time. Kido Expert: Hakuda User: Zanpakuto Jizo Bosatsu (地藏菩萨, Vast Patience and Salvation From Suffering): [[Shikai|'Shikai':]] Released with the command "Cripple". Upon activation, Jizo Bosatsu transforms into a slender black katana with an incredibly sharpened edge. This allows Morgiana to move quickly and cleave through almost any enemy with ease and precision. : Shikai Special Ability: Upon activation, Jizo Bosatsu allows Morgiana to store any individual that she has cut down into her blade and summon them later. Oddly enough, Jizo Bosatsu is not limited to those that Morgiana slays, but it as one of the Gods of Death, it allows Morgiana to pull a soul back from the beyond and bind it to any physical object. In doing so, the object that has a soul binded to it takes on the physical appearance of the individual's soul that has been binded. Although, when binding a soul of one she that she has slain to physical plain, Jizo Bosatsu's energies gathers parts of the localized deceased in order to form a fully functioning body. Those brought back by Jizo Bosatsu retain access to any and all abilities that they possesed in life and also possess the capability to learn from their experiences when they are summoned, sharing their knowledge with the others under Morgiana's control. These copies have and identical mindset, identical strengths and weaknesses, and even identical power releases to the originals. Literally they are a perfect copy in both appearance and mental ability. The only difference is that those that are brought back with Jizo Bosatsu's power have eyes that are solid black and they have a seal located somewhere on their body. When one of the resurrected individuals were to be killed in battle they will not die, but will simply break up into reishi and return to Jizo Bosatsu and will be unusable until the next release. However, unlike Inai's zanpakuto, Jizo Bosatsu only allows Morgiana to maintain eight individuals at a time. :* Kaien Shiba: :* Tsukiyome: :* Izanagi: :* Izanami: [[Bankai|'Bankai']]: Not Yet Achieved Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:World of the Living Resident Category:World of the Living Residents Category:Students Category:Shinigami Category:Main Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Hama Town Citizen Category:Hama Town Citizens